In a printing operation, signatures are moved through a printing press at a maximum press speed that is considerably faster than can be accommodated in downstream equipment such as folders. Typically, signature speed is reduced by approximately 50% before input to a folder.
In known printing press equipment, a deceleration mechanism is utilized to decelerate signatures as they exit a printing press, and prior to input to a folder. The deceleration mechanism implements mechanical structures that engage and decelerate the individual signatures. The constant stress of multiple decelerations of substantial numbers of signatures, as are encountered in commercial printing operations, causes durability problems with known deceleration solutions. Moreover, in some known devices, the abrupt nature of the signature deceleration results in product defects.